From blood & Roses
by XSammyGX
Summary: Mass Effect/Hybrid Fan-fiction:-Defeating evil is what Lt has always been able to do. but she has always had one weakness that her enemies have taken advantage of before. F/F Rating M! (Sexual scenes, Violence & Language) A Fem-Shep teams up with an unexpected girl & a romance you wouldn't expect..
1. Chapter 1

background :

Lt is an 20 year old girl with a little bit of a secret, when she was coming up for 16 she encountered a women in black. This women was called Cell, since then her life has been anything but normal. to put things short Lt is a lycan-Vampire hybrid. since that night she met Cell she has been through it all, she lost her family and had to save them, she loved and lost and now years on she is still working to stop her enemies with the help of cell and the organization she is part of V.A.M.P she works to quell the on going rise of the lycan species to finally put a stop to the war that has been raging for so many centuries.

Chapter 1 - Who said gaming is a waste of time?

"Why is there NEVER anything on TV?" Lt asked her mum leaning over to grab her drink.

"all depends on what you like doesn't it Hun, why don't you go out" Her mum replied flicking through the channels.

"it's been over a month. what is Cell playing at!?" Lt shouted standing up and walking in to the kitchen.

Lt's mum sensing her uneasiness follows her into the kitchen. She sees Lt near the fridge.

"The hunger pangs are back aren't they?" Lts mum asked with a sympathetic look.

Lt looked at her mum, as much as she didn't want to admit it her need was returning and she didn't like it. being what she was made everything 100 times more stronger be that Hunger, strength, speed and even sex drive which anyone can imagine is difficult.

"I'm fine mum, it's not so bad at the moment that's why i am wondering why Cell has been in touch. she knows how I get she has always got some assignment to keep me on the straight and narrow so to speak" Lt winked giving in to the urge to eat she grabs a whole chicken and sits down with it.

"You want me to cook that?" lts mum questions raising a eyebrow

A few moments of silence and exchanging looks lts mum realises her daughter does not care or need the chicken to be cooked.

"I'll leave you two alone" her mum says as she walks back in to the front room.

Ly starts eating the whole chicken and it doesn't take her long to finish it she puts the remains of the bird in the bin and heads up stairs to bed.

"Lt!? Lt!? Help me please! I need you!" the voice shouted

"I'm coming Jen just hold on!" replied Lt running through the all to familiar blood red fields. she gets to an opening where a girl lay lifeless on the floor.

"Jen? wake up Jen please. I'm sorry it's my fault" Lt cries when she senses something or someone behind her.

A man with no face stands motionless as Lt turns around still cradling the dead girl.

"You again! what do you want from me..?" Screams Lt.

"Abruptionis Erit Qui Claudat" the man replied.

"NO!" Lt shouts sitting up in her bed.

"Are you okay Lt!?" asks her mum shouting up the stairs

"I'm fine just a dream" Lt replied, she has been getting the same dream lately but this time was different she has not seen the man with no face since the night she met Cell. something was not right and she knew that she would find out what very soon.

Lt composes herself and lays back down as she does she sees a light coming from her side table her phone was buzzing. she quickly leans over and answers it.

"Lt. we have a problem" The voice says

"Cell? Do you know what time it is" Questioned Lt even though she was rather happy Cell had rung her.

"You need to come with me now." Explained Cell

"The last time you said that i found myself travelling to America, You want to tell me what's happening!? where are you anyway!?" Shouts Lt getting up and starts to pace around her room.

"Lt!?" shouts her mum "There's someone at the door for you!"

Lt stopped for a second and then makes her way downstairs only to find that the someone her mum was referring to was in fact Cell.

"If you are here in person then the shit must have hit the fan big time" lt stated folding her arms and looking at women dressed in all black.

"Lt.. i need you to come with me. there is something that i need you to do and you're not going to believe me when i tell you what it is." Explained Cell gesturing the door.

"when i first met you i became a Werewolf and vampire combined surprisingly i believe quite a bit more than i used to." Replied Lt she turns to her mum an gives her a hug "I have to go and do something im not to sure what is but i will see you soon mum".

Her mum returns the hug with a worried expression on her face "Be safe please".

"I will" replies Lt giving her mum a final wave as leaves her house and gets in to the jet black car.

"Lt, this is Professor Michel Lansford he is a.."

"Scientist?" Lt blurts out cutting off Cell. "I kind of gathered with whole lab coat and glasses thing he's got going on".

"Yes..well..nice to meet you Miss Tanner your reputation proceeds you I am as Miss kin said Professor Michel Lansford the head researcher at a facility in Holland. We are a small group that look at many different theories regarding your "Species" and various other matters in the universe" stammered the professor looking quite uncomfortable for some reason.

"You nervous doc? " teased Lt with a confident smirk on her face.

"I promise you Professor, Her bark is worse than her bite" Assured Cell with a look at Lt that knocked her of her metaphorical high horse. then gestured to carry on.

"I see, right. well i am leading a project at the moment that involves the theory of the Multi-universe or Parallel universe if you please. I have come up with a theory that when something is written or created a parallel universe is made." claims the professor looking rather happy with himself

"Care to explain. I don't speak scientist. i skipped that class at school." Chuckled Lt

"In lamens terms if something is written like a book or a film is produced alternate realities are created. I am not sure on how this occurs as of yet but I and my team have created a Multi-verse jumper able to move to other worlds.. or so I believe to work.i call it the Quantum Mechanic Travel Device or QMTD for shot" announces the professor.

"Yes and you are very clever to do so professor" exclaimed Cell giving if a confirming nod

"That's great really...how do I fit in to all this universe jumping?" Added Lt feeling rather confused about the whole discussion

Both the professor and Cell look at each other and then back at Lt.

"This is where you come in Lt. From what i heard this process of Universe jumping is not easy in fact the reason it has been deemed in many cases to impossible is due the cell reconfiguring that your body goes through in order to travel to different realities, Being a Lycan and Vampire combined makes you cells regenerate at rate far more quicker than any human being could ever wish to be able to do hence why you don't die when you are shot or stabbed...or fall of a building on to a fence impaling yourself.."

"That happened ONE time" muttered Lt sloughing back in to the car seat

"What Miss Kin is saying is that your body could with stand the configuring without dying and therefore you and ideal Speci..Candidate for this er..Assignment" the professor added.

"So I'm your test subject? why do you want me to go in to a different reality anyway?" questioned Lt getting rather tired of everyone beating around the bush.

"Lt. A few of the professors scientists turned rogue and teamed up with once of the Lycan groups we have Intel that they made the jump with.." Cell pauses as if the next word is a dagger in her throat. "Obitus".

Lt stopped in her tracks life someone has just stabbed her in the gut.

"Obitus...I..are you sure? muttered Lt putting her hands on her face.

"We are sure. there is footage in the lab CCTV he makes the jump with over 10 members of his clan including Dolor and..Nox" added Cell

"What ever you want me to do i'm in." Assured Lt trying to contain her anger

"I know this must be difficult for you.." continued Cell "But you are the only person who i trust who can do this.."

Lt knew no matter what she had to do she wasn't going to let Obitus or Nox get away with what ever they had planned.

the car became silent as they were driven to their destination of which to Lt was still unknown but she did not care she just sat there staring in to space wondering what sort of worlds were out there.

"hold on.." Lt chimed breaking the awkward silence " You said when a book or film is made another reality is created..so which reality am going in to?"

"See this is where you won't believe me Lt..Your going in to something you are very knowledgeable in...Mass Effect." Stated Cell waiting for the explosion of Lts sarcastic and witty one liners to come in.

"what. Like Reaper invasion commander shepherd Mass Effect?" joked Lt

"This isn't a Joke, That's where they have gone. we think they have read in to some sort of prophecy regarding another world and your...well demise." added The Proffessor

"A prophecy about my death? that does not go in my favour does" Smirked Lt

"This is not a game Lt...you must listen this is serious..."

"Wait a minute..before you came to my house i had a dream...the man with no face was there again..the dream was about Jen..before i woke he said something..i think he said abruptionis erit qui clauda or something a long those lines..do you know what means?" inquired Lt feeling a little uneasy after hearing her death may be set in stone.

"Well...that's Latin i do believe i studied that at school...it means...The Rift will close i think" Answered the professor

"The Rift will close what does that even mean?"

"I'm not too sure but it must have do with what's going on.." Cell interjected.

The journey grew silent as the car made it's way to god knows where.

"We have arrived Ma'am" announced the driver who Lt did not recognise at all. they must have recruited more people in to the organisation.

the three exited the car and made there way up the stairs to what Lt could only see as an Derelict building of sorts near the quay. it was dark and the corridor was long. Lt couldn't help but regret her keen sense of smell as she passed what looked like a barrel of fish guts from what was probably from the fishers who were there that day. They made their way down the long corridor and stopped at big ordinary looking door.

"what are we waiting for?" asked Lt growing quite impatient

The professor gestured at the light switch socket which was broken. He twisted it round to reveal a finger print sensor and proceeded to place his finger on the device. There was a bit of beeping and other noises and then the door opened to reveal a very big and very clean looking laboratory with many workers doing different experiments. They walk through the lab bypassing many different security clearances and passwords to get to other rooms. Then they reached the last room which has another 6 or 7 lab technicians in it and a big human sized test tube with wires and tubes coming out of it.

"I'm guessing that's my ride?" stated Lt feeling overwhelmed she didn't no quite a place existed around where she lived.

"Well yes so to speak there is a few counter measures we have to think about first there's..."the professor continued

Lt stopped listening to the professor quite a while ago she just nodded a long every so often to keep up appearances. They proceeded to poke and prod her with various lab instruments to check her heart rate, blood pressure and over all state of health which all tests were good which Lt knew would be the case. they then instructed her to get in the human sized test tube which she did reluctantly and pressed a button to shut the tube preventing Lt of leaving, the glass made a wooshing sound like the doors in those Sci-fi films she used to watch.

"Right Lt..if this is successful we have in planted in your arm a device which will let us communicate with you via any electrical device you encounter during your mission." explained Cell. "I did research on your game before hand and I know you will not run out of electrical equipment as it is set in the near future..we have found that they hacked in to your Playstation 3 to gather your saved data we think they would have found a way getting to you when you were at your most vulnerable. this means that you will be joining the reality at the point of which wherever you got to on your latest saved game."

"So i'm going to actually meet Shepard and her team?..i can't exactly just walk up to her and say HEY! i'm from an alternate reality can i just chill with you for a bit!? " Shouted Lt

"We have inserted data files of your Alias in to the alternate realities computer network...which was very difficult to do...You have efficient qualifications to join the ranks on the ship Normandy i do believe it was called..you also have been put on the Dossier of who Shepard is supposed to get for someone called "The Illusive Man". I must stress to you the importance that you don't change the course of what is meant to happen in the game...like history things happen for a reason if you were to disrupt something the whole of the universe could destruct which also means you can't reveal your identity. i don't know exactly where you will be put in the world of Mass Effect but we have made sure you are close to the target called Shepard. " Assured the professor to final touch ups to the machine before stepping back and pressing a few buttons.

"Right so how do i find out where Obitus or Nox are?" Lt questioned straightning up in the tube feeling a little hot.

"They have most likely allianced themselves with someone against the protaginist of the story knowing full well who's side you would be on and.." Cell was cut short to someone on her ear piece talking

"Ma'am We are under attack i repeat we are under ARrgh" the message cut short only to a high pitched frequency

"Professor! carry on i need to go sort this out" Orders Cell pulling out her gun and walking out the room with a few of the security gaurds following after her.

"But i still need to do a few more tests...but um...okay" the professor mutters to himself while pressing a load more buttons and initiating the machine.

The noise was so loud Lt could not think straight she felt every bone in her body ache, her skin did not feel hers and her mind was not there anymore.

"Doc is this gonna hurt?" Lt cried out

"Well...I do hope so" Replied the professor. his demeanour had changed , in that split second he was not a bumberling idiot Lt saw before he was calm and collected and had an evil smirk on his face. "Now goodbye Miss Tanner...I will take good care of your friend Miss Kin...Have a fun trip".

Before Lt could break through the glass her body grew tight and convulsed. The pain was excruciating, No wonder a normal human being could not handle this. It was like every cell in her body was being rip apart one by one and all at the same time. Those moments felt like an eternity the world grew dark as the pain took over Lts body and she finally felt the sweet release and passed out.

"Jen...I'm sorry...I failed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:- I just wanted to say the only character i own is Lt, She is completely mine and also the characters before she makes the jump and all other characters and sets are Biowares. I know there have been a few typos and i will be going back and updating them at some point. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

chapter 2 - Hi I'm commander shepard

The sounds of Alarms and gun fire filled Lts consciousness. For a few moments she lay there disorientated every sense coming back one by one slowly. she tries to compose herself standing up and then finally opening her eyes.

_Wow. I'm animated. _Lt thought to herself. She looked at her reflection in glass panel trying to process what she was seeing. _wait i know this place this is where they first revive Shepard. She must be here somewhere if i can.. _her thought is cut short when she sees a heavy mech storm through the door and start firing. She quickly dives for cover avoiding the bullets flying at her. _No weapons or armour, i bloody hope i still have my strength..only one way to find out._ Lt ran from cover and with all her might charged fist first into the Heavy mech sending it flying. _This is going to be fun._ Lt composed herself while the Heavy mech stood up and went to fire again. Dodging the bullets Lt ran and jumped on to the mech shoulders grabbing hold of it's head and ripping it out. The mech fell to it's knees and knowing what was going to happen next Lt ran for cover just before the Mech exploded throwing debris everywhere. _This the Mech Shepard sees behind the glass when she finds her way towards Jacob. _Lt runs towards the glass she believes Shepard has just gone past and punches it, smashing the window completely she jumps through in to the corridor and opens the door she hears voices up ahead.

"Shepard? What the hell. Come on over" shouts Jacob

Shepard still disorientated runs over to the man and ducks for cover.

"What you doing here I thought you were still a work in progress" asks Jacob crouching down with Shepard

"I just woke up probably know more than I do" Replies Shepard bluntly

"right. I'm sorry about that. i'm Jacob Tailor i have been station here for-"

"Hostiles detected" the Hacked Mech announces

"Damn it!" shouts Jacob coming out from cover and shooting the mech. "Look i'll tell you everything but first let's finish of these mechs. We're low on thermal clips, but i'm a biotic. just give the order when you want me to hit them with good stuff"

Lt watches starstruck as Commander Shepard and Jacob tailor fight off the last mechs over on the other platform. _I can't believe it's actually her, i'm going to totally fangirl...okay compose yourself Lt. Can i speak to them? do they actually have brains like real people. What did Cell say? Cell...That professor...i'm going to kill that bastard when i get back to my own reality...never thought i would say that..LT get back in to focus. right. calm. _Lt slowly makes her way to the commander and Jacob.

"Ready to get off this-" Jacobs stops seeing a strange girl behind the Commander " Who are you!?".

The Commander turns around to see a girl a few inches smaller than herself standing there with little more than a t shit and jeans on.

"Hold up...I'm unarmed and I'm on your side.." Shouts Lt with her hands in front of her face.

"You are not one of our staff...how did you get clearance to-"

"Wait a second...I just came from back there...it is heavily overrun with Mechs how did you get passed them with out any weapons or armour? commented Shepard being wary of both Jacob and the mysterious girl.

"Uh..I'm Lexi..Lexi Tanner but you can call me LT...I have been sent to work with you...you can check if you'd like." Lt explained gesturing to Jacob hoping to the gods that Cell was right about the information being transferred in to this world.

"Okay...i will believe you for now..only for the fact you can't do much with out any weapons or armour, you can come with us. Jacob what is the quickest way off this station?" replies Shepard

Lt found the last thing Shepard said very funny if only she knew what she can do without weapons or armour.

"Well okay...i will make sure your story checks out when we get of this blasted station and it depends where the mechs are thickest it's probably best if we-"

"check. Check. Anyone on this frequency? Anybody still alive out there? Hello?" says a voice on Jacobs Omni-tool.

"Wilson? This is Jacob. I'm Here with Commander Shepard and er..We just took out a wave of mechs over in D wing." Replies Jacob holding his ear piece.

"Shepards alive? how the hell never mind. You need to get her out of here.." The voice continues while Lt starts to think.

she stands there a little disorientated she had seen this part so many times but this was different...this was real. She already knew stuff that was going to happen but she wanted to listen to what Cell said about keeping to the story.

"Roger that Wilson. Stay on this frequency." states Jacob looking at Shepard for confirmation

"Let's get out of here" Commands Shepard turning to Lt and Jacob

"You bet, we can get into the service tunnels through this door".

All three exit through the door and run down the hall way and through another door.

"This room is crawling with Mechs! Stay behind me you are vulnerable without shields or weapons" Orders Shepard

Lt knows she can take them out but reluctantly plays along for now.

"Yes! Commander" She replies ducking for cover.

Shepard and Jacob dispatch the Mechs and move towards the control room on Wilson's instructions. They move from room until they reach Wilson who is on the floor. Shepard gives him his needed medi-gel and then he stands up.

"Who the hell is this!?" Barks Wilson

"She's with us." Assures Shepard

"Okay well i thought i could shut down the security mechs. But whoever-" aiming the accusation at Lt "-did this fried the whole system. Completely irreversible"

Lt held her anger in. _That bastard trying to put the blame on me. you will get your comeuppance soon enough. _Lt thought to herself trying to hide her sly smirk.

"Are you accusing the unarmed girl of doing that? why do you even have security mech clearance you were in the bio wing" interrupted Jacob which confused Lt. first he doesn't trust her and now he's sticking up for her. This was just all a little bit too much.

"Weren't you listening.." Wilson Shouted " I came here to try and fix this. Besides. I was shot! How do you explain that?".

"Well all three of you are strangers to me...lets get someplace safe and then we'll sort out who's fault it is." commands shepard

"Right we need to find Miranda, we can't leave her behind" replies Jacobs

Wilson and Jacob then start spit balling about if they can trust her which Lt knows of by heart. she thought to herself how weird it was to be there.. it was like playing the game but in even higher definition than what high definition was.

Okay...but we need to save ourselves the shuttle bay is only a few-"

Wilson gets interrupted by more Mechs coming through the door. Lt gets tired of watching the others fighting and finds a gun with a thermal clip in it. _Now it's my turn to have a bit of fun._

Lt joins the others as they fight the mechs. Being who she was Lt wasn't the best gunwomen considering she was used to not using anything except her hands, although she could still aim a gun as she was taught a little by cell when she was younger and all those times on her games were finally paying of. As Wilson killed all but one with his overload Lt decides to test her aiming skills she misses her first shot but hit the mech in the head the second time.

"Yes!" Cheers Lt with her hands up in the air

"Not bad..for a kid.." teases Shepard

"I am not a kid!" shouts Lt reloading her gun with attitude.

"OK, we took 'em down, but this is getting tense. Shepard, if i tell you who we work for, will you trust me" Asks Jacob.

"This really isn't the time Jacob.." Wilson says cutting in.

"We won't make it if she's expecting a shot in the back" explains Jacob.

"well if you want to piss off the boss that's your problem" grumbles Wilson

"The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you..it's controlled by Cerberus" Jacob confesses.

"right the pro-human splinter group, I have dealt with them before trying to track down Saren..." Shepard announces looking at both Wilson and Jacob.

The two start talking about how Cerberus are the ones who brought Shepard back where as the Alliance declared her dead. Jacob explains that she will be able to talk to "The Illusive Man" after they get off the station.

After they are done talking they make there way through the corridor and over a few dead cerberus employees and down some stairs. a few more rooms later they run in to more mechs where again they use their biotics and guns to destroy them all. It was difficult for Lt to not go all wolf on the mechs metal asses but she knew that would never go down well. Lt remembered she had made Shepard a Vanguard and it was pretty cool watching her in action using her biotic charge and crushing the mechs with force. after they had dispatched the last of the mechs they all head to another room where there is a door and Wilson goes to put a code to get through. After he taps in the code the door opens to reveal none other than Miranda Lawson.

"Miranda but you were-"Wilson gets cut off as Miranda shoots him in the head

"Dead?" Miranda says finishing Wilsons sentence.

"What the hell Miranda!? what are you doing?" Shouts jacob running up to her with Wilsons dead body on the floor.

Walking up with Shepard up to where Jacob and Miranda stood Lt had a rush of energy and she couldn't believe it, infatuation. She had seen Miranda so many times through a screen and didn't think much of her. She thought she was a cold hearted bitch for the most part, But standing almost face to with her was to say the least a little overwhelming.

"My Job. Wilson betrayed us all" Miranda claimed "Who the hell is this?" Miranda walks up to Lt with a raised eyebrow

"why do i keep getting that reaction today" Smirked Lt staring down Miranda, She did not like people trying to intimidate her. She was the Alpha dog even if people didn't know it.

"You don't know her either. She said she has been sent to work with Shepard, i was going to confirm that once we were out of her" Explained Jacob.

"I know everything that is to do with Shepard. if she said she has been sent to work with Shepard i would know about it" Scowls Miranda.

"Excuse me? i am right here-"Adds Lt a little peeved at the what Miranda had just said. _I don't care how pretty she is i'm going to knock her out of this reality if she looks at me like that again._

"Just leave her be for now, what's our next steps?" asks Shepard noticing the obvious tension between the two women.

"Right. Well we will take the shuttle out of here and then you can talk to our boss the Illusive man" explains Miranda walking to the shuttle

"Yes i know you work for Cerberus" shepard says while walking up to Miranda

"Aah Jacob.. Conscience get the better of you. Well commander is there anything else you would like to know before we go? asks Miranda giving Lt a curious look.

"I have had enough of this station to last a life time"

"Or two in your case, come on" replies Miranda getting in to the shuttle

As they all get in to the shuttle Lt follows suit and joins the other three sitting down with Miranda and Jacob on one side and Lt and Shepard on the other.

For 5 minutes Miranda quizzed Shepard on her life who she saved on Virmire and her background also who she chose to be in the council.

"You have been rather quiet while we have conducted tests on Shepard-" Miranda says looking at Lt "-But now it's your turn..-" She starts pressing things on her tablet looking device "It seems you were right, you are in fact with the dossiers for Shepard...Welcome aboard.." Miranda says with an almost disappointed tone.

Lt nods at Miranda, the two exchange a moments glance and then Miranda diverts her eyes to Shepard once again.

"We will be at the station soon ETA 3 minutes" Announces Jacob.

When they arrive Shepard goes straight through the door to go speak to "The Illusive Man" Lt takes this time to actually introduce herself to the characters she has grown to love.

"Uh, Hey Miranda" Lt says walking up to the computer Miranda is by.

"Hello Miss Tanner, It says here you were born on Earth and enrolled in to the alliance at early age..Why are you now working for Cerberus?" Questioned Miranda raising her eye brow.

"You've been checking up on me? " Smirks Lt

"That's my job, Now answer my question."

"Well, I wanted a job more stimulating physically and mentally" Lt answered. _Cell should have briefed me with the information they passed through so i would know what the hell im talking about._

"that's Bull shit. if you don't talk to me straight then don't talk to me at all.." Commanded Miranda with a stern voice

"Well..then we have a problem" chuckled Lt forgetting Miranda has no clue about Lts sexuality.

"Excuse me" Miranda replied

"Uh never mind" Says Lt backing away slowly _Well done Lt, Nice going. _Lt couldn't believe how stupid she just was. She hadn't acted like that in a long time.

"Hey Lt, Sorry about not trusting you at the station i was on edge and as Wilson showed you can't trust anyone really" Apologised Jacob

"No worries " replied Lt offering a bro knuckle punch. For a moment Lt thought she would be left hanging but Jacob after a few moment registered the informal gesture and reciprocated the exchange. "Why is Miranda..So..So-"

"That's just her, she's efficient. Gets things done but unfortunately that doesn't leave room for much else including her approach with most people." laughs jacob

"Well...i think she just hasn't met the right person yet " Winks Lt going to walk over to her before Jacob grabs her hand.

"Wait a second. unless you want to be knocked in to that wall over there i would put what you're thinking and lock it in a box somewhere..." expressed Jacob releasing his grip on Lt.

"I have not a clue what you're talking about" replied Lt with a frown.

"Listen I heard what you said to Miranda over there...You're barking up the wrong tree...I don't think you are even in the right woods..." chuckled Jacobs folding his arms.

"Whatever..." scoffed Lt walking away from Jacob and looking out the window. She knew that Miranda wasn't interested in women, she didn't really care she was only joking. She didn't care for Miranda's attitude either. Her main priority was the mission. How was she going to get back and help Cell? The only way was to play the game so to speak.

A few minutes later Shepard returns with a man who limps beside her, it was Joker.

after they exchange words they move to a darkened window and the lights turn on, it was the Normandy SR-2 and Lt thought to herself _Wow. She's even better in person._

A load of conversation and preparation later the group enter the Normandy with Joker limping as fast as he could to his Pilot seat with Miranda and Jacob going to there stations leaving Shepard and Lt in the Comm room.

"So...Alliance huh?" asks Shepard leaning on the table.

"Uh..Yeah" Lt chuckled nervously she has not a clue about what working for the Alliance was like except when Shepard was with them.

"Where were you stationed?"

Lt froze she was dreading a question like this. _Think Lt THINK!._

"Uh Commander you have an incoming call from the Illusive Man...shall i patch him through" Joker announced on the comms

"Yes joker...we will carry this on later Lieutenant." assured Shepard with a smile

"Uh..but.." Lt stoped herself from asking why the commander called her lieutenant _Cell must have made me a Lieutenant, it's commander Shepard she can call me what hell she wants SHE'S SHEPARD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD._ Regardless Lt gives Shepard a confirming nod and walks out.

She goes and speaks to Jacob while Shepard talked to The illusive Man, he was actually a neat guy despite how many people thought his character was boring. They talk for a good 20-30 minutes about fights they had been in and other horror stories although Lt changed a few of the details from werewolves and vampires to mercenaries and other bad guys to not completely blow her cover during one story being told by Jacob Shepard walks through the door and tells both of them to suit up their going to Freedoms Progress.


End file.
